


Mi vida en America

by AmandaGrayson



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Ice Skating, Lemon, M/M, Omega Verse, Omegaverso
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 08:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9597011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaGrayson/pseuds/AmandaGrayson
Summary: Yuri Katsuki estudia en la universidad central de Detroit con una beca de patinaje. Su entrenador es Celestino Cialdini desde hace 3 años. Pero ahora un nuevo pupilo a llegado para compartir su pista y su entrenador su nombre es Phichit Chulanont un joven Alfa tailandés de 18 años. En el momento que lo conoció nunca se imagino que se convertiría en su mejor amigo ni en todas las cosas que compartirían juntos.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Aclaraciones
> 
> Esta historia es la prometida precuela de Fantasy on Ice. Leer esta historia a la par de Fantasy on Ice no les afectara en nada dado que esta historia NO os dara spoiler de Fantasy on Ice, pues los sucesos que aquí acontecen son anteriores. 
> 
>  
> 
> Muchos me pidieron saber como fue la vida de Yuri y Phichit en America... bueno aquí lo tienen, se los había prometido. 
> 
>  
> 
> Aquí habrá mucho Phichuri y LeoJi pal' pueblo. Aquí podrán saber lo que se hablo superficialmente sobre Phichit y Yuri en FoI. 
> 
>  
> 
> Si llegaron aquí primero, les recomiendo leer mi historia de Fantasy On ice, que es la historia que inspiro esta, la pueden encontrar dando click en mi perfil. 
> 
>  
> 
> Mi Vida en America pertenece a una saga, que incluye Fantasy On Ice, la historia que comenzó esta saga pero que cronológicamente va luego de "Mi Vida en America" y "El Hada de Hielo" que es la tercera novela cronológicamente luego de "Fantasy On Ice". 
> 
>  
> 
> Ambas historias las pueden encontrar en mi Perfil, los invito a leerlas y disfrutarlas las tres ^^

**El Nuevo Patinador**

 

 

 

-Yuri.-lo llamó su entrenador, y él giró suavemente sobre la cuchilla de sus patines para volverse a verlo.

 

Yuri Katsuki era un patinador profesional de la categoría Omega, y Celestino Cialdini, el renombrado entrenador italiano, era quien le entrenaba en la pista de hielo de Detroit mientras él acudía a la universidad donde estudiaba administración de empresas, en ese mismo estado. Se dirigió obediente hacia el Beta italiano que lo llamaba, pues muchos años atrás, antes de volverse entrenador, Celestino había sido una estrella de patinaje en la categoría Beta.

 

-¿Sí?-preguntó amablemente a su entrenador.

 

-Hoy llegara el nuevo patinador de Tailandia.-le recordó amablemente. Yuri casi lo había olvidado, pero asintió.- ¿Seguro que estás bien con esto?-preguntó Celestino un poco preocupado, pues Yuri era un buen chico, un poco inseguro pero muy talentoso. Él había podido ver su talento, por eso había pedido entrenarlo.

 

-Sí, entrenador.-afirmó Yuri.

 

El nuevo patinador era un joven alfa de 18 años que venía de Tailandia. Celestino había quedado fascinado por el talento del joven, así que lo había tomado como pupilo, la ISU* había hecho los tramites para tal y como hicieron con Yuri para otorgarle al joven alfa una beca en la universidad de Detroit, para que pudiera entrenar bajo la tutela de Celestino.

 

El problema fue que hubo problemas con el departamento donde se suponía viviría el alfa y que por un error había terminado siendo para otra persona, así que Celestino, muy apenado, tuvo que preguntarle a Yuri si le importaría que el nuevo se quedara unos días en su departamento, a pesar de que por la condición de Omega y Alfa separaba a ambos chicos, pero Yuri, amable como siempre, había dicho aceptado. Después de todo se suponía que solo sería temporal, en lo que podían arreglar lo del departamento para el nuevo alfa.

 

***

 

Phichit Chulanont siguió a Celestino, su nuevo entrenador, a la pista de hielo para conocer al que sería su nuevo compañero de piso temporalmente. Y la primera visión que tuvo de dicho omega fue realmente hermosa, pues en ese momento se deslizaba sobre el hielo y ejecutaba un scratch spin, era algo realmente hermoso de ver, así como la secuencia de pasos que le siguió después.

 

El entrenador quiso llamarlo, pero Phichit lo detuvo, sin querer que lo interrumpiera. En lugar de eso solo se inclinó para quitarse los guardas de plástico que llevaba en los patines. Quería patinar un poco después del viaje, así que puso ambas piezas plásticas en las manos de Celestino antes de entrar a la pista y dirigirse confiado hacia el omega, girando alrededor de él, sin alterarlo pero avisándole así de su presencia. Le sonrió, y el omega japonés, sumergido en la magia del patinaje, le correspondió mientras le hacía espacio para dejarlo patinar con él, patinando en paralelo, sin tocarse pero en una extraña y perfecta armonía, girando, moviéndose e incluso saltando a la vez. Cuando terminaron se miraron con la respiración agitada, una enorme sonrisa y un poco de sudor. Había sido divertido.

 

-Phichit Chulanont-se presentó el tailandés, tendiéndole la mano. El japonés se la estrechó.

 

-Mucho gusto, Yuri Katsuki.-respondió, haciéndole una pequeña reverencia.

 

***

 

 

-Por aquí.-le indicó Yuri, abriendo la puerta de su departamento y dejando pasar al alfa.-No es muy grande pero es cómodo.-le dijo quitándose su abrigo. Era un apartamento pequeño pero muy mono, la sala y el comedor quedaban juntos, la cocina tenía todo lo necesario, y había un pequeño balcón, un baño bastante cómodo y solo un dormitorio... con dos camas individuales, cada una pegada a una de las paredes, y con un escritorio propio. -Trajeron la otra cama recién. Solo será temporal... espero que no te importe la falta de privacidad.

 

-Para nada. Soy yo quien tiene que disculparse por inmiscuirse así en tu espacio.-le aseguró Phichit, viendo lo que suponía era el lado del omega y estaba lleno de poster de Viktor Nikiforov. -¿Te gusta?-preguntó refiriéndose a la leyenda rusa. Yuri se sonrojó ligeramente.

 

-A quién no... Es el mejor patinador que existe.-dijo con un pequeño suspiró que hizo sonreír a Phichit.

 

-Bueno, no se puede negar que es un gran patinador. –asintió, dejando sus maletas en la cama pulcramente vestida pero con un escritorio vacío, lo mismo que su lado de la pared, por lo que suponía era la suya.

 

-El mejor.-asintió Yuri y sus ojos brillaron al decirlo.

 

-¿Desde cuando patinas?-le preguntó Phichit, abriendo su maleta y sonriendo cuando el omega se acercó a ayudarlo a desempacar.

 

-Desde los cinco o seis años... ¿Y tú?

 

-Mas o menos igual-le respondió Phichit, y pronto ambos se envolvieron en una conversación banal y divertida sobre el patinaje.

 

Al principio, aunque no había querido decirlo, Yuri había estado preocupado acerca de vivir en el mismo apartamento, sobre todo en uno tan pequeño como el suyo con un alfa, pero Celestino se lo había pedido y él le debía mucho a su entrenador, por lo que había aceptado aun si se sentía inquieto. Después de todo era un adulto, y era muy dudoso que el otro Alfa se fuera a intentar propasar con él, perdiendo su beca.

 

Pero Phichit no era nada como se lo había imaginado. No el típico alfa, sino relajado, divertido y amable, y era fácil olvidar que lo era... era más bien como estar con un Beta-O, y pronto Yuri se encontró olvidando que eran un Alfa y un Omega y simplemente se encontró sintiendose cómodo con el tailandés mientras cocinaban juntos, platicaban, y pronto, incluso bromeando y riendo entre ellos.

 

**Continuará...**

 

  
ISU=international skating union

Beta-O = Beta con tendencias Omega. 


End file.
